Chicago Fire
by Ms Isabella
Summary: New Chicago resident Kaitlyn Donovan arrives at Firehouse 51 during the power blackout. While she was only there to keep from freezing in her apartment, a sexy firefighter wants to heat up her nights. Chapter 24 now up. Please feel free to read and review. Thanks! This is my first Chicago Fire fanfic. J. Clarke.
1. Chapter 1 Chicago Fire

_Chicago Fire_

Kaitlyn walked down the street trying to keep her balance and her hands on the thermal totes she carried. She hit an ice patch and shifted forward, but somehow managed to recover. "Dammit," she swore, stopping to redistribute the totes, and shifting them to opposite hands. How much farther was the firehouse anyway? With the blackout, she was having trouble finding the familiar landmarks that she had passed every day on her way home from work.

"Why of all of the cities in this beautiful country, did I choose to move to Chicago?" she grumbled. While she was grumbling, she realized it wasn't the city itself that she was frustrated with, but the cold, the blackout, and her cozy condo without heat. When some firefighter from firehouse 51 had invited her to come stay there so she would be warm, she tossed the contents of her freezer and fridge into bags and started out. She figured that everyone there would probably be hungry.

She looked up and realized she had found the firehouse. She followed behind a couple of families with small children.

"Hey, you made it," the one who had been at her door said as she walked inside.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said. "Is there someplace to check in?"

He reached for her thermal bags. "I'll find you a place as soon as we get this in the kitchen. By the way, my name is Pete."

"Kaitlyn," she said as she followed along behind him.

"Kaitlyn," he repeated. "It suits you, but you're more of a Katie."

She groaned. At twenty eight, she felt Katie was too little girlish for her, and she had opted to use her given name.

"Hey, Mills, what's in the bags?"

"Dunno," he said. "Ask Katie." He motioned to her with a move of his head.

"So, Katie, what's in the bags?"

Kaitlyn bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile. These guys were just like her uncles and big brothers. They always seemed to be hungry. "It's _Kaitlyn,_" she corrected. "And I just emptied out my freezer and fridge. I thought everyone would be hungry, and I didn't want it to go to waste when the power comes back on."

Mills set the bags on the kitchen counter and started to unpack. "Oh, my God," he exclaimed as he set the food on the counter. "Ribs. Roasts. Chuck. Sirloins. Ribeyes. Katie, you must have half a cow here."

"Not quite. Maybe about an eighth. "

Hermann made his way up to the counter, and eyed the expensive meat cuts. "Your old man's a butcher, huh?"

"Um. No, actually he isn't."

"So he knows a guy who knows a guy, who-"

"- Hey, Hermann, do us all a favor and shut up. This lady was nice enough to bring us food. Don't give her the third degree about where it came from."

"Screw you, Clark," Hermann retorted.

The man named Clark approached her and held out his hand. "Hi. Jeff Clark."

Kaitlyn looked him over from head to toe, and her breath caught. He was tall, fit, and handsome. His haircut screamed military. She wondered which branch he had served. She extended her hand. "Kaitlyn Donovan," she said. "And thank you for your service."

Clark looked at her and wondered how she knew he had served. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Clark."

"You too, Ms. Donovan."

She looked at Mills, still eyeing up the meat. "I guess I should help him."

Clark turned his gaze to Mills. "He's probably trying to figure out what he's going to make with it all. He was our cook till he made Squad. Now we have to draw straws."

"Would he mind if I helped? I love to cook. I just don't get much time to do it these days."

He turned his attention back to Pete. "Hey, Mills, Katie wants to know if she can help you cook."

She groaned. "Kaitlyn!"

"Katie suits you," he said, still waiting for Mills' reply.

"Face it, Kid. In this house, you're going to be Katie no matter what you do or say," Hermann piped in. "So get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2 Light My Fire

Chapter 2 _Light My Fire_

Kaitlyn sighed. She had a feeling she was never going to be called Kaitlyn in her lifetime.

Hermann observed something, and felt the need to antagonize a bit more. "Hey, Clark, are you going to stand there and hold her hand all night, or are you going to let her go so she can feed us?"

Jeff looked down. His hand still held hers. He spotted her ring, and brought it up closer to the light. He smiled, then released her hand. "Go Falcons," he said, eyes twinkling as he escorted her over to the stove.

She looked at Mills. "So, what are your plans?" she asked.

"Well, we can use the peppers and the ground chuck and make chili. That should feed most everyone."

"Great. I'll get started."

Pete looked over at her. "You said you like to cook?"

"I do, but I don't have much time to do it. Work keeps me pretty busy."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an attorney." She braced for the backlash that she expected to follow.

"Really? What's your specialty?"

"Criminal. I'm one of the new District Attorneys."

"Good deal."

Hermann nudged Clark. "Get in there and go help them cook before Mills moves in."

Clark shot him the stink eye. "Can't do that. She's an officer. I'm enlisted."

"You're both not in the military now. And how do you know she's an officer?"

"That ring on her hand?"

"Yeah?"

"Air Force Academy."

"You're going to let that stop you, Clark? I thought Marines liked a challenge."

"We do."

"So, this is a challenge you're going to walk away from?"

Clark stood. Hermann had goaded him long enough, and he really wanted to get away from him.

He joined Kaitlyn and Mills in the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"Can you make cornbread?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure. I can peel potatoes too."

Kaitlyn giggled.

"What's so funny? Didn't you peel your share as a plebe?"

"My share and half of the platoon's."

"Sounds like a story I'd like to hear sometime."

"Someday. When you're older," she said as she gave him a wink.

Clark took a deep breath. He had a feeling she was not only interested, she was going to give him the ride of his life. "Looking forward to it," he told her as he gathered up the box of cornmeal and went hunting for an egg.


	3. Chapter 3 Fire In The Belly

Chapter 3 _Fire in the Belly_

Kaitlyn walked over to the table where there was a poker game in progress. "Closed game or can anyone join?" she asked.

"I'll deal you in on the next hand," Otis said as he looked around the table seeking permission without asking for it.

"Great. Been a while since I've played."

"And prepare to get your clock cleaned."

"Oh, you think?" she challenged.

"Lady, I _know."_

"Shut up, Otis. She probably plays better than you do," Mouch said as he tossed his cards on the table. "I'm out."

Clark looked up from his cards, and tried to study Kaitlyn without being caught. Before she had started to cook, she had tossed her hair into a ponytail, and he noticed that some strands had worked their way out. His stomach knotted. There was something about her that had knocked him off balance, and he didn't know what it was. He checked his watch. 0200. Everyone was asleep except for the crew on duty, and the adorable Miss Kaitlyn Donovan. He sighed and tossed in his cards. "I'm out," he said as he rose and made his way over to the coffee pot.

Otis and Mouch made a place at the table for Kaitlyn. "Ok, Miss Donovan, let's see what you are made of," Mouch said as he rose to push her chair in so she could be seated closer to the table.

"Thanks, Randall McHolland," she said as she looked around the table. "I just need a cigar and a beer."

The coffee cup stopped halfway to Clark's lips. Her admission surprised him, but it made him smile. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about her? He was still adjusting to being divorced and wasn't really ready to date yet. But still… she had gotten into his head and he couldn't get her out. Never mind how she made his stomach flip flop and how he felt like a tongue tied idiot when he caught her looking at him. 

"Clark, are you in?" Otis asked as he passed the deck to Shay. "Your deal."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in," he said as he took his place at the table. He looked over at Kaitlyn and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Baptism By Fire

Chapter 4 _Baptism By Fire_

Kaitlyn paced her living room. Jeff watched her in amusement. He stood up, and met her halfway across the living room. He stopped in her path and placed his hands on her elbows. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Baby, it's going to be okay. You'll do fine tomorrow."

Kaitlyn leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I always get nervous before a trial."

"You will be fine," he soothed. "Instead of pacing, let's go for a run."

She smiled. "Molly's after?"

"We can do that."

"I'll go get changed."

She walked into her bedroom and hurriedly changed into her running clothes. She smiled when she thought about the sexy firefighter in her living room. Since the blackout several months earlier, he had offered a breakfast date, which led to a dinner date, more dinner dates, and nights at Molly's. Her career was going well, she had friends, and a sweet boyfriend. Things were going well.

She tied her hair into a ponytail, and left her bedroom.

"Ok, Buddy, let's hit the loop."

"Hey, Clarke! Good to see you!" Hermann greeted as Jeff and Kaitlyn entered the bar. Hermann made his way over to shake his hand, and give Kaitlyn a hug.

"Hey, Katie, what are you doing with this bum?"

"The usual," she said. "He keeps me in line."

"More like you keep him in line."

"That too."

"You want a beer, Babe?" Jeff asked.

"Um, no. Soda please. Have to have a clear head for tomorrow."

Hermann looked at her, "Clear head?"

"Case tomorrow. I don't want to go into court hung over."

"You'll be fine, Katie. I'm sure you're one hell of a lawyer."

"This is my first case as a civvie, Hermann. I need to start good right out of the gate."

Jeff handed her a soda. "You should have seen her pacing around her apartment. We did a 5 mile run just to blow off her nervous energy."

"The run was a good idea. I'll sleep well tonight."

Jeff whispered something in her ear. She beamed.

"Uh oh. Clarke's whispering in Katie's ear. This is something serious."

"Screw you, Hermann," Jeff retorted. "This is between me and my lady."

Kaitlyn took a deep breath as she entered the courtroom. She was nervous. This was her first trial as a civilian. She hoped and prayed the Air Force JAG Corps had trained her well enough to practice civilian law. She took a seat at the table, and opened her briefcase. She picked up the envelope tucked inside the flap, and opened it.

_Captain._

_You'll be fine. I have faith in you, _

_Dinner later? _

_J._

She smiled. Jeff rarely used her former rank now that she was on Reserve duty. She picked her phone out of her pocket and sent him a text.

_Dinner would be great. 3_


	5. Chapter 5 Grace Under Fire

Chapter 5 _Grace Under Fire_

Jeff looked up as Kaitlyn entered the restaurant. He smiled as she walked toward him. He gave her a hug and quick kiss, then stepped back. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him an extra squeeze. "You do clean up _very nicely_."

He smiled again. His stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. Why did he always feel like an awkward sixteen year old when she was near. Kaitlyn was good for him. She made him laugh and was there for him whenever a shift had gone bad. She listened when he talked, didn't yell and scream, and he loved finding home baked goodies in his kitchen when he came home from working. She had even remembered to bring a fresh gallon of milk when she made chocolate chip cookies. She was so different from Lisa. He really loved the lack of drama she brought to his life.

"So, are you going riding this weekend? Or are you going to work on the tractor?"

"A little of both. Comanche needs the exercise, and I'm so far behind on the tractor that I'll be an old lady before I get it finished. And I have a buyer, so I have to get it done."

"You'll get it finished, Kate. I have faith in you. Who's buying it?"

"My Grandfather. He said he wanted to own one of my restored tractors before he dies. I told him he could have it, but he wants to buy it. I need to have it done by August."

"You have a few months yet."

He was constantly amazed at her. He'd never known a woman that restored anything, let alone antique tractors. On their second date, she had told him about growing up on a cattle ranch in Colorado, and her pet project had been restoring an old Farmall tractor. Her pet project had developed into a hobby, although it had been put on hold during her years at the Air Force Academy and her military service. Her current project was a Farmall M tractor. "How are you going to get it there?"

"Grandpa and Dad will come and get it and drive it home. I'll fly home and be there when they get there."

He nodded. "You've got it all figured out."

"Well, almost. I was kind of hoping that a certain firefighter would go with me," she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure Mills would go with you, he teased."

"Oh, stop!" She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Mills is a nice guy and a great cook, but there's no interest there."

"You two have cooking in common."

"Yeah, well-"

He waited to see what she was going to say next. When she didn't say anything, he raised his eyebrows.

She took a deep breath. It was time for confession, even though she was feeling a bit of pressure. "There was never any thought of Mills being anything more than a friend. Especially after you shook my hand."

'_SCORE!' _ he thought. He thought he didn't stand a chance at first, especially with Mills manning the stove and her being so willing to help cook. Now she had just confessed that his worst fear wasn't an option. "I'd love to go with you, Katie. I can't wait to meet your family."

"They can't wait to meet you, too."


	6. Chapter 6 Ring of Fire

Chapter 6 _Ring of Fire_

Kaitlyn stirred the pot of pasta cooking on the stove, and turned on the burner that was holding the sauce. While it wasn't an elegant meal, it would be filling, and she could take leftovers for lunch the next day.

She tasted the pasta and decided it needed some more cooking time. She turned from the stove, and felt an odd sensation in her stomach. _Danger._ She tried to shake the feeling, yet it continued to nag at her. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure it out as she checked the stove and the faucets. She walked into the bathroom, and checked to make sure the toilet wasn't overflowing, or the shower had sprung a leak. She heard a _whooshing_ sound, followed by crackling. "Oh, shit," she muttered. That only meant one thing. Fire.

She hurried to the kitchen, and turned off the stove. Obviously, there was a fire somewhere, but where? She grabbed her cell phone and started for her front door. She unlocked the door, but the locks felt hot. That only meant one thing. The fire was outside her door. She pulled her cell from her pocket and punched in 911. She gave the information to the dispatcher as she hurried to the bathroom to grab towels to shove under her door. _'Please, God,'_ she prayed_. 'If I get out of this, I will tell Jeff how I feel. Please just give us the chance.'_

Firehouse 51 came to life as the tones were dropped. Jeff froze in place for a second when he heard the address. "That's Katie's building," he yelled, knowing the guys, Shay, and Dawson would do what they could to get there as fast as they could. He grabbed his turnouts and put them on as quickly as he could. He pulled out his cell and called Kaitlyn.

"Oh, Thank God!" she cried in the phone when she answered it. "It's on my floor. It's right outside my door!"

Jeff heard the panic in her voice and his stomach turned over. Kaitlyn was usually very calm and cool, but not this time. "It's okay, Babe," he soothed. We're on our way. We'll be there soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just remember if you feel dizzy, get near the floor."

"I will."

"She okay?" Capp asked.

"Terrified. She said it's right outside her door."

Capp patted Jeff's shoulder. "We'll get her out."

"Hopefully, not in a body bag," he worried.

"Chief! Fire's on the Fifteenth floor. Katie said it's right outside her door," Jeff yelled as he jumped out of the truck.

"Severide, Mills, get up there and vent the roof! Get the aerial up there!" Boden barked. He did it out of habit than anything else. His crew was well trained, and he didn't have to worry. They all knew their jobs and did them well.

Kaitlyn coughed as she felt the smoke entering her lungs. She tried to keep the wet cloth over her mouth and nose, but it didn't seem to be helping much. She was getting sleepy. She tried to walk around the condo to keep awake, but it wasn't working. She felt dizzy and wobbly. She grabbed for something to hold on to, but couldn't find anything. She remembered Jeff's words to get down on the floor. She moved over to the dining room wall, and slid down it. She coughed again, and closed her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. No matter what, she would not fall asleep. She knew if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up. And Jeff would never know that she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7 Fire

Chapter 7 _Fire_

Clarke climbed the ladder, steeling himself for what lay ahead. He paused outside the window, waiting for Severide or Mills to give the all clear that the roof was vented. When it came, he broke the window and cleared the glass before stepping inside. "Fire Department! Identify yourself!" he yelled. He swept the apartment and found it empty.

He made his way back to the window and crawled out. Most of the time, he loved his job. Today, however, was not one of them. He had no idea if Kaitlyn had been rescued and that worried him. Still, he had a job to do, and he had to do it.

Kaitlyn heard the sirens getting closer to her building. '_Jeff's here_,' she thought. She struggled to rise to her knees and started crawling toward the window. She coughed and held the wet towel over her nose and mouth for a few seconds. Slowly, she inched

her way forward. _'Almost there_,'she told herself. '_Come on, Kait. You can do this_.' She slowly crawled forward, coughing at the thick smoke that had started entering her condo.

Mills broke another window and cleared the glass before entering the next condo. Shining his light around the room, he didn't find any signs of life. He moved through the unit, finding someone's pet dog in a crate in the bathroom. He scooped up the crate, and made his way back to the window. He listened to the chatter, hoping for word on Kaitlyn, but so far, nothing. He reached the window, and handed the crate out before exiting the building, waiting for the aerial to take him to the next window.

'_One more unit on this floor_,' Severide thought as he entered through the window. She scanned the area with his flashlight. The smoke was thick, and he moved through the room slowly. As he moved through the room, he spotted a body on the floor. He bent down to check the pulse. Strong. "Got someone," he called into his radio as he bent down to pick the victim up.

He moved toward the window and was almost there when Hermann stuck his head in. "Let's get outta here! This place is a huge wall of fire." He moved down the ladder and braced himself to help Severide with transporting.

Safely on the ground, Shay and Dawson raced over with a stretcher. As they placed the body on the stretcher, Severide reached for his radio. "Clarke, we got her."

Jeff heard Severide's words through his radio. A wave of relief washed over him, but then he wondered if she was still alive. He couldn't just drop everything and ride along in the bus with her. He had a job to finish. '_Please, God,_' he prayed. '_Please let her be okay. If you let her be okay, I'll tell her how I feel.'_

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all of the firefighters of Ridgway Volunteer Fire Department, Ridgway, PA, where my father was a member for over 25 years, and to Mike Healy, lifelong friend, and firefighter with RVFD, and City of Bradford, PA. Without your help, this chapter could not have been written.


	8. Chapter 8 When We KissFire

Chapter 8 _When We Kiss…. Fire…_

The members of Firehouse 51 sat in Chicago Lakeshore Hospital's Emergency Department's waiting room. Clarke paced, Hermann and Mouch sipped coffee, Mills patted Clarke's shoulder in support, and Boden was heard more than once saying "She's going to be all right."

Capp returned with coffee and doughnuts from the cafeteria. He passed them out and returned to his newspaper. Unable to stand the waiting anymore, Clarke approached the ER desk. He spoke with the Charge Nurse, and then returned to the room, stopping at the doorway to peek in. "She won't tell me anything."

"Sorry, Man," Severide said. "I know this waiting is a bitch."

Clarke nodded. "No news is good news, right?" he asked. "So why don't I believe it?"

"Because it's someone you care about," Hermann reminded. "It's always worse when you care."

Boden's radio crackled to life. He spoke into his mic and faced everyone. "We gotta roll. Hot spots have ignited."

As they all dashed for the door, he stopped Clarke. "Not you. We can handle this. Stay and keep us posted. You know we're all praying for Katie."

"Thanks, Chief," Clarke said. "I really appreciate this. I'm sure Katie will be happy for the prayers."

Three hours later, a doctor approached the waiting room. "Jeff Clarke?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up and approached the doctor.

"I'm Dr. West. Kaitlyn has been moved to room 1482. You can go see her. We're going to keep her for a couple of days for observation and to finish her treatments."

"Her treatments?" he asked.

"We gave her two hyperbaric oxygen treatments. We'll check her blood levels in the morning and go from there. She may need about four more. In the meantime, she's awake and asking for you."

"Thank you, Doctor. And thank you for saving her life."

"Just doing my job, Mr. Clarke."

As he made his way to the elevator, Jeff wished the gift shop was open. He would have liked to pick her up some flowers, a box of chocolates, a stuffed animal, anything would have worked at this point. He rubbed his eyes. The adrenaline crash had come hours earlier, but he was still feeling it. He also wished he had the chance to shower. He still smelled like the fire. He made a mental note to bring her flowers tomorrow.

He stepped off the elevator and made his way down the hall. When he reached her room, he stepped inside. Kaitlyn's eyes were closed, but she opened them when she heard someone enter.

"Hi," he said quietly as he approached the bed.

She held out her arms. "Hi."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "Doctor said you're going to be fine in a couple of days. Thank God."

"I tried to stay awake till you got there. I don't remember much," she admitted as she snuggled into him, trying to hold back her tears.

"Severide got you out."

"Please thank him for me."

"Of course." He felt her tears on his tee shirt, and he pulled back. "Baby, it's okay," he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters." He bent his mouth to hers, and kissed her.

She hugged him tighter as he kissed her. He felt so good. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. "I love you, Kait," he whispered as he moved his lips from her mouth to her ear.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 Friendly Fire

Chapter 9 _Friendly Fire_

Jeff entered Kaitlyn's room and stopped when he noticed a woman sitting in the chair. She looked up from her book.

"Hi," she greeted casually. "You must be Jeff."

Jeff studied her for a second. She looked like Kaitlyn, but her voice was different. Different tone, higher pitch. "You must be Carolyn," he said as he walked over to her and offered his hand. Kaitlyn's twin wasn't as identical as everyone had thought.

She shook it. "I am. I just got in an hour ago. The parents are on their way too. They should be here shortly."

He set the teddy bear on the bed next to the pillow, and placed the chocolates on her bedside table. "She sent me home when she went for her treatment. Said I smelled like smoke." He didn't want to leave while she was being treated, but she had insisted. He had to admit that a hot shower, some decent food that wasn't straight out of a vending machine and a short nap had done him a world of good.

"Thanks for staying with her last night. I'm sure she was scared but wouldn't admit it."

"No problem. I wanted to." He found another chair and pulled it next to the bed. "Are in the JAG Corps too?"

"No, I'm in the Medical Corps."

"You're still on active duty then," he observed.

"Yes. I have orders to Bethesda next week."

"Best Navy hospital in the country."

She nodded. "I'm fortunate. I see a lot that most medial people don't."

"I'm sure."

"Kait said you're former military?"

"United States Marine Corps, Ma'am."

Carolyn smiled. "Can I ask you something really stupid?"

"No question is stupid."

"I've noticed that when those who are active duty, reserve, retired or discharged, when asked their branch, they will say The Army, The Navy, The Air Force, or The Coast Guard. However, when you are speaking to a Marine, it's never The Marines. It's always United States Marine Corps, Ma'am, or Sir. Why is that?"

Jeff pondered the question. "I really don't have an answer for you. I never noticed that we did that."

Carolyn tossed her book aside and stood up. "I'm going to go get coffee. If Kait comes back before I get back, please let her know I will be back."

"l'll do that."

"Thanks," she said as she left the room. "You can't get a decent cup of coffee on a military flight. No flight attendant."

Jeff smiled. Carolyn was right. You couldn't get a decent cup of anything on a military flight. He was grateful that his time on such flights were no longer.


	10. Chapter 10 Under Fire

Chapter 10 _Under Fire_

The stretcher was pushed into Kaitlyn's room, and Jeff rose from the chair to help Kaitlyn. She took his hand and slid off of the stretcher.

"Just an excuse to hold my hand, right?" she teased.

"Of course," he agreed as she stopped in front of him and gave him a hug. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"So do you. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. But they said that's normal."

Jeff bent his head and gave her a kiss.

"Oops!" they heard from behind them. They broke apart, and Jeff helped her into bed. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's all right, Caro. Would rather it be you than Patrick, Shawn, or Ryan."

Carolyn stepped into the room. "Patrick, Ryan, Mom, and Dad are on their way. They should be here in about an hour."

"They didn't need to come. I'm being discharged tomorrow."

"Kait, you damn near died! You're damn lucky! Of course they're going to come." She looked at Jeff. "Can you talk some sense into her?"

Jeff chuckled. "You know that's like trying to close the barn door after the horse gets out."

"So true," Carolyn sighed. "She's the stubbornest of all of us! And boy can she hold a grudge."

Katilyn played with the controls on her bed, trying to adjust it to a comfortable level. She wished she was in her sleep number bed. She then wondered if she even had a bed. She wondered if she even had a condo to return to. She would ask Jeff later. She didn't want to talk about this in front of Carolyn.

Jeff observed the banter in between them, and looked at Kaitlyn. "Who was born first?"

"Caro."

He chuckled. "Thought so."

"How can you tell?"

"Because she's looking out for you. Telling you what you don't want to hear."

"She always did."

Carolyn walked over to Kaitlyn's bedside and took her hand. "I saw your oxygen levels. You were close. Maybe another five minutes and we would be having a funeral. So, don't fuss when everyone gets here. It's only because they love you."

Kaitlyn chewed her bottom lip. "You're right. But I just hate it that they're coming so far when I'm going home tomorrow." She paused and looked up at Jeff. "Were you able to save the building?"

He shook his head. "Too far gone by the time we got there. Arson is investigating."

"Well, I did want to move. I never really liked that place. I guess the landlord has to let me out of the lease, huh?"

"One would think."

Kaitlyn looked over at Carolyn, then at Jeff. "Thank you, both of you. I know you only have my best interests at heart. But you don't have to fuss. I'm going to be okay."

Kaitlyn suddenly found herself being hugged by both Jeff and Carolyn.

"We love you, you silly goose. We only want what is best for you," Carolyn said gently.

"Awww…. Look at this… group hug time. Are you going to sing kumbaya now?"

"Shut up, Patrick!" the twins said in unison.

Carolyn looked over at Jeff. "Kait did warn you we were a great big, obnoxious Irish family didn't she?"


	11. Chapter 11 Drawing Fire

Chapter 11 _Drawing_ _Fire_

Clarke made his way into the kitchen. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and snagged an apple from the fruit basket sitting on the kitchen island. He made his way into the common area, and sat down in a chair. He picked up the section of the Sun Times that Mouch had discarded, and started to read.

"How's Katie doing?" Casey asked.

"She's good. She's back to work. She's going looking at apartments tomorrow."

"She's not staying with you?" Otis asked.

"She said not until there's a ring on her finger." He sipped his coffee and turned back to the paper. "Carolyn warned me she's stubborn."

He tried to concentrate on the article about city pension funds, but he found he couldn't. After a few minutes, he set the paper aside and walked out to the truck bay.

He had asked Katie to move in when she had left the hospital. He thought she would jump at the chance. When she said no, it was an unexpected blow. He understood though. He couldn't offer her much in the way of commitment until his divorce was final, but it still hurt. She had also pointed out that until the divorce was final, Lisa could use their relationship as leverage to draw it out even longer. What he wanted was so unattainable at this point in time.

"Hey, Man," Mills said as he came up behind Clarke.

"Hey."

"You know they're only razzing you because they care."

"I know," he acknowledged. "I just can't give her a ring yet. Not because I don't want to. I do-"

"- But the divorce is holding you up," Mills finished.

"Yes, and she can't seem to see that."

"I'm sure she can. She most likely knows that you can't right now. Plus, she's making you work for it. You know, doesn't want to appear too easy."

"She's not easy. That's one of the things I love about her. She likes being courted. And she spoils me rotten."

"Gotta love that in a woman."

Clarke sighed. Miss Kaitlyn Donovan had him over a barrel, and he knew it. The problem was, how was he going to get over that barrel?

"It's never easy with women, is it, Mills?"

Mills smiled. "Not when she is the right one."


	12. Chapter 12 Fire Starter

Chapter 12 _Fire Starter_

Jeff unlocked his apartment door, and tossed his duffle in the bottom of the closet. He had the weekend off, and had plans to go with Kaitlyn out to the stable where she boarded her horses and give Cochise, Dakota, and Shiloh some exercise. Later, he would help her work on the Farmall tractor she was restoring.

He walked to the kitchen with the intent of making coffee when he heard water running. He made his way to the bathroom and realized it was his shower running. Opening the door, he stepped inside the bathroom, reached for the curtain and pulled it aside quickly.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" came a squeal from the bathtub.

"Katie!"

Kaitlyn reached for a washcloth and tried to cover up a couple of body parts.

He chuckled. "What are you doing? I've seen you naked before."

"In or out, Clarke, I'm freezing!" she reminded.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, got distracted by my naked girlfriend." He replaced the shower curtain and then tossed down some towels on the floor.

'_Naked Katie in my shower,_' he thought as he stripped off his jeans and tee shirt. _'Damn, I'm lucky.'_

He stepped inside and Kaitlyn moved away from the water spray. "Surprise?" He kissed her, then took another step toward the water.

"Very nice surprise though. Here, turn around and I'll wash your back."

She turned and closed her eyes as he washed her back. "Did you eat at the station or do you want me to fix breakfast?"

"That would be nice. We were out late, so no breakfast. We all kind of raced out of the house."

"Bad one, huh?"

"Pretty bad."

She turned around. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I know they wear on you."

He hugged her. "Thanks, Babe. I'm glad you came over."

She gave him a quick kiss, then opened the curtain so she could step out. "I'll get breakfast started."

She stepped out and toweled off, noticing that the water had been turned off. She opened the curtain and handed a towel in.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Welcome," she said as she slipped into one of his old CFD tee shirts and headed for the kitchen.

Tucking the towel around his waist, Jeff walked into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his unmade bed. She didn't just come over to use his shower, she had spent the night. He wondered if maybe she was going to change her mind about moving in.


	13. Chapter 13 After The Fire

Chapter 13 After_ The Fire_

"So, you spent the night last night," Jeff said as he entered the kitchen.

Kaitlyn dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster, and looked up at him. "Busted."

Jeff chuckled. "You might have gotten away with it if you would have made the bed."

"I was going to—after I got out of the shower," she admitted.

"But then some guy interrupted it, huh?"

"My very sexy boyfriend," she reminded as she added eggs and sausage to a plate, and handed it to him.

"Imagine that." He took his plate and set it on the table.

Kaitlyn buttered the toast and carried it over to the table with her plate. "I was in my room last night working on my case, and I didn't want to sleep there. It's getting old now."

"But you have room service and housekeeping," he pointed out.

"And I also have headboard banging and screaming in the room next door." She sat down at the table. She took a sip of coffee. "So, I was wondering-"

"Yes you can. We can go get your stuff after breakfast if you want."

Kaitlyn added pepper to her eggs. "Well, that was easy."

"You know I wanted you here after the fire," he reminded.

"Yes, and I was being stubborn. I don't want you to get screwed over in the divorce hearing."

"Babe, it's not going to happen. She's in jail. She can't get half of everything when she's in jail."

"You don't know that." She sighed. "Too bad my specialty isn't Divorce Law."

"No, but from what I've heard, you're one hell of a prosecutor."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have friends in the DA's office?"

"Well, not exactly. Tyler on C shift has a sister who's one of the secretaries. You're thought of very highly."

"Good to know."

Jeff added a slab of peanut butter to his toast. "I have a good lawyer. I'm not worried. I'm just ready to put it all behind me and get on with things. He took her hand. "You are good for me, Kait."

She smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"So, can we get your stuff before we go to the barn?"

"We can. It should take all of 10 minutes to pack up."

"Speaking of which, Arson has finished their report. It was accidental. Faulty wiring."

She closed her eyes. The shock of the fire had worn off, but the trauma of it hadn't. "At least no one got killed."

"Thank God for that." She looked up at him. "Can we go hang at Molly's tonight? I need to be surrounded by good people tonight."

"Sure. We can go right after the barn if you want."

"I want." She stood up, and gave his cheek a kiss. "Right now though, I really need to get dressed."

"Don't," he said. 

"Excuse me?"

"If you get dressed, I can't look at your legs."

She mussed his hair. "Pervert."

"Only for you, Babe," he said as she left the kitchen and headed for his room to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14 Fire and Ice Cold Beer

Chapter 14 _Fire and Ice Cold Beer_

The sound of high heels clicked on the concrete of the floor of Firehouse 51's engine bay. Capp lifted his head toward the sound, and noticed Kaitlyn entering carrying two boxes of doughnuts. "Hey, Clarke, looks like you've got a delivery," he remarked as he shuffled the cards for the next round of poker.

Jeff got up from the table and walked over to Kaitlyn. He gave her a quick kiss and then took the doughnuts from her. "I didn't expect you to visit this morning."

"It's just a quickie," she explained. When she noticed his raised eyebrows and big smile, she blushed. "Not _THAT!_ I need to talk to Otis, Hermann, Dawson, or Shay. Are any of them here?"

"They're all here. Take your pick. They're in the rec room. I'll take you in."

"Thanks, Babe. You're too good to me." She took back one box of the doughnuts and walked back to the squad table. She handed the box to Capp. "You guys get the good ones," she said as she winked at all of them. "Especially since Kelly saved my life."

"Team effort, Katie," Severide reminded. "We all saved your life."

"Maybe so. But you still deserve the good ones."

Capp opened the box as she walked away. He selected a custard filled. "Man, if Clarke doesn't marry her, I will," he mumbled as he bit into his doughnut.

"Clarke's gonna marry her. He just doesn't know it yet."

Inside the rec room, Clarke called out to the owners of Molly's as he set the doughnuts on the counter. "Oh yeah, she also brought us doughnuts."

Hermann, Otis, Dawson, Shay, and Kaitlyn huddled in the corner table, discussing something. Kaitlyn left them shortly after, and waved to the squad table as she left the firehouse. 

"Fourth shift in two weeks," Capp remarked as Kaitlyn once again entered the firehouse carrying doughnut boxes. "Clarke, you know what's going on?"

"Nope. She won't tell me. She says I'll find out when the time is right." He stood up from the table and walked over to Kaitlyn. She handed him the doughnut box for squad table and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see myself in. I'm not staying long," she said.

"All right." He shook his head as he walked back to the table and placed the box in the center.

He didn't like this current situation. He and Kaitlyn had never kept secrets from each other, and he didn't know what to think about her constant meetings with his coworkers.

She exited the rec room fifteen minutes later. Instead of giving the squad table a wave like she usually did, she walked back over to them.

"I know you've all been wondering what's going on that I've been here so much," she said.

"Us? No. Clarke, yes."

"Saturday night. Molly's. 9:00. You'll all find out."

She smiled, gave them all a wave, turned and exited.

_Molly's Bar _ _Saturday Evening_

Kaitlyn worked the bar, greeting everyone with hugs, cheek kisses, and firm orders to grab drinks at the bar. She stopped short when Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay, and Antonio Dawson entered. She approached them. "You guys aren't here to arrest anyone are you?" she asked.

"Not this time," Antonio said. "We heard there's a party going on."

"There is, and you're welcome to join in. I was just worried you were here to slap the cuffs on someone."

"Not tonight, Kaitlyn," Jay said. "Tonight, we're just cops out having a good time."

"Then make sure you have a good time."

"Hey, Katie," Hermann yelled over the noise. "It's that time."

Kaitlyn gave Jeff a hug, and a quick cheek kiss. "Be right back."

She made her way behind the bar, and with help from Otis and Hermann, she stood on top of it.

"Everybody listen up!" Otis yelled. When the bar fell into silence, he continued. "Miss Kaitlyn Donovan has something she wants to say. Can we give her just a few minutes of your attention? Thanks!"

Hermann handed her up a glass of Jameson. She took it, and gave it a stir. "Thanks, Hermann." She looked out at everyone and started to speak.

"Two years ago, I left my job as an Air Force JAG officer to move to Chicago. And while it's way different than a ranch outside of Denver, Colorado, I have to say that Chicago is my home now. I came here to take a position as one of the Assistant District Attorneys for the City of Chicago, and while I can say that I meet challenges every day, I do love what I do.

She took a deep breath and continued. "A year ago, I was happily nestled in my apartment cooking pasta for dinner, when my building caught on fire. I thought for sure that I wasn't going to get out, especially when the fire started on my floor.

If it weren't for the quick actions of all of those at Firehouse 51, I know I wouldn't have gotten out, much less be here tonight standing on Molly's bar and drinking Jameson.

So, to all of you at Firehouse 51, you have my deepest and heartfelt thanks for doing an awesome job. To Gabriella and Leslie I thank you for getting me to Lakeshore so quickly, and to Chief Boden I thank you for having the best damn firehouse in the city. And I also want to celebrate one more year of being alive, because all of you made that possible."

She raised her glass. "To Truck 81, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61. You guys ROCK! So drink and eat up! It's on me tonight! " She lowered her glass and tossed down the shot, waiting for everyone else to follow, smiling when they all did.

Hermann and Otis helped her down from the bar. "You didn't have to do this, Katie. It's our job," Otis said.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. You all deserve this. And thank you for letting me have it here. It just wouldn't have felt right anywhere else."

"You're welcome."

On her way back to her seat, Kaitlyn was stopped to receive thanks and hugs.

Severide looked over at Clarke, his face still registering shock and confusion. "She didn't tell you she was going to do this?"

"No, she didn't. But I think I know why we got so many boxes of doughnuts and unscheduled visits down at the house."

Kaitlyn reached her seat at the table. She set the fresh shot of Jameson's in front of her.

"Babe, you didn't have to do this. We just do a job everyday."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. You guys mean a lot to me. You've taken me into your family, and I wanted to do the same. And thank you is hardly enough."

Severide raised his beer bottle. "To Katie. May the road rise up to meet you, and may the wind always be at your back."

"Thank you, Kelly," she said softly as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away. She was touched that he knew one of the Irish blessings.

Jeff's arm tightened around her shoulders. "And may you always be the woman when your feet hit the floor in the morning, the Devil says _"Oh shit! She's up."_

Author's Note: My apologies for making you all wait so long for this chapter. School (two tests) and work (evening tours) have been keeping me pretty busy and not giving me much time to write. I don't have any more tests till the end of the month, so I should be able to write more regularly until the next round of tests. Thank you all for being so patient. I didn't want you all to think I was giving up on the story.


	15. Chapter 15 Fire In The Morning

Chapter 15 _Fire In The Morning_

Clarke set the paper aside as Kaitlyn entered their bedroom. He smiled and then started to chuckle.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to her side and sat down on top of the blankets.

"Batman pajamas? Didn't you give them up when you were six?"

"I never had Batman pajamas when I was a kid. I got stuck with Barbie. And before you say anything else, what comes out of your mouth next dictates where you sleep tonight."

"But Batman, Babe? Everyone knows Superman is cooler."

Kaitlyn folded her arms. "Batman is cooler. He has the Bat belt, and the Batmobile, AND he has Morgan Freeman. Superman just has a nerdy reporter guy and phone booths."

He folded the paper. "Can I just say you do look cute?"

"That's better." She leaned over to give him a kiss. "Just remember, we are not going to talk about my pajamas again."

"But you look so cute!"

"Jeffrey!" she warned, using her best prosecutor voice.

"Ok, Ok. I get it." He held out his arms and she snuggled into him.

"Ok, I'm sorry I'm crabby. I'm just tired."

"After that party, you should be."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was fun. The guys appreciated it. You've really won them over."

"Gee, a party and a few boxes of doughnuts? You guys are too easy."

He chuckled. "Go to sleep, Babe. I think you're drunk."

"Slightly buzzed. I can hold my Jameson's."

He turned off the light. "Goodnight, Babe."

Clarke awoke to find Kaitlyn still sound asleep beside him. She never slept in, so he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her neck. She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Kate," he whispered in her ear. He was rewarded with a snore. He couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. She swatted at him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"Uh oh… someone's waking up crabby," he observed as he leaned over and gave her neck another kiss.

She sighed. "If you're going to do what I think you are going to do, I'm going to miss Church," she reminded.

"Babe, its noon. You already missed Church."

She started to scramble out of bed, but thought better of it. "I think I like what you have in mind better."


	16. Chapter 16 Fire Alarm

Chapter 16 _Fire Alarm_

"Hey, Girlfriend," Leslie greeted Kaitlyn as she slid across the table. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What's up?"

Leslie took a sip of her beer. She eyed the basket of tortilla chips and the salsa container. Absently, she reached for a chip and dipped it into the salsa. She popped the chip into her mouth and chewed slowly. "I'm just giving you a heads up. Jones is after Jeff."

Kaitlyn looked at her. Leslie seemed sincere. She looked like this was tearing her apart. "You're sure?"

Leslie nodded. "Last week when he traded shift so you guys could go to the wedding? She came in and parked her ass at the table. First thing she asked was "Where's Clarke?" And it wasn't casual. It was like she was staking a claim on him.

Kaitlyn looked at her. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She also knew Leslie wouldn't lie to her. She trusted her. "Seriously?"

Leslie reached for another chip. "Seriously. She was warned about dating in the house, but I have the feeling she won't listen." She blew out a breath. "I'm only telling you this because I like Jeff, and I like you. I don't want her to ruin what you two have."

Kaitlyn sipped her beer. "Thanks, Leslie. Did you give Jeff a heads up? Not that he needs it. He can take care of himself, but forewarned is forearmed."

"No, I haven't told him yet. I'm trying to figure out how. He might laugh at me."

"He won't laugh at you. He only laughs at me."

Leslie stared at her. "He laughs at you?"

"Remember when I was meeting with you guys to book the party? One morning I gave him the box of doughnuts for Squad. Well, I told him I was only there for a quickie."

She giggled. "You so did not."

"I did. Then I realized what I had said. Had to explain it was a quick trip, not that I wanted a quick visit to the apparatus room."

Leslie laughed. "The apparatus room gets more goings on than any bedroom I've ever known."

Kaitlyn blushed. "One would think it would be very uncomfortable for such activities."

"One would think," Leslie agreed. She took a sip of her beer. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up just in case stuff gets weird."

"I appreciate it. I trust Jeff. However, I might have to do some floor mopping if someone else gets out of line again."

"Somehow, I can't see you doing that."

Kaitlyn took a sip of her beer. "I'm the youngest of five. I have 3 older brothers and a twin. They all took their turns picking on me. I had to learn how to fight back if I was going to survive. And I have all of that lovely training the military gave me. I might look like a hothouse flower, but I'm not."

"I guess not. You couldn't be and hold on to Clarke."

Jeff approached the table and set down a beer in front of Leslie and Kaitlyn. "Is the girl talk over or should I go pester Otis, Cruz, and Capp some more?"

"No, we're good," Leslie said as she drained her first beer and picked up the second. "I'll see you at the house."

Jeff sat down in the now unoccupied chair. "Everything okay with you two?"

"It's all good. Girl talk is all."

"I thought she didn't girl talk with anyone but Dawson."

"We bonded in the ambulance when they were getting me to Lakeshore. She told me I had better not die or she would kill me herself."

"Sounds like Shay."

"It's all good, Hon. Really."

Jeff looked at her and took a sip of his beer. "Ok, if you say so," he said not really believing her, but knowing not to push.

The front door opened, and a woman stepped inside.

"Uh oh," Hermann said to Dawson. "Jonesey. Shit's gonna hit the fan now."


	17. Chapter 17 Fire In The Hole

Chapter 17 _Fire In The Hole_

Jones looked around and spotted most of 51 sitting at scattered tables. She headed for the bar and waited till Hermann could get to her and take her order. As she waited, she glanced around again and spotted Clarke sitting across the table from someone she did not know. She wondered if this was the "sweet, smart, AND a District Attorney" Kaitlyn that everyone at 51 seemed to love and adore. _'Only one way to find out,'_ she thought.

As soon as Hermann passed over her beer, she grabbed it and started toward Clarke's table.

Kaitlyn looked up and spotted her. "Incoming," she said softly so only Jeff could hear.

"Hey, Clarke," Jones greeted as she reached the table.

Jeff took a sip of his beer and nodded. "Jones," he acknowledged as he set the bottle on the table. "What can I do for you?"

Jones stared at him for a minute. It wasn't like Clarke to be so short and dismissive with her. "Just wanted to say hello is all," she said quickly, realizing she wasn't going to get an invite to the table. Or to find out if this was the Kaitlyn she had heard so much about.

"Hello." He slugged his beer. "Babe, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Kaitlyn nodded as she picked up her beer and chugged. "I am," she said as she set the empty glass on the tabletop. "Early day tomorrow." She looked at Jones. "So sorry we can't chat. Early day at the office for me. I'm sure you understand."

"That's okay," Jones stammered. She was still reeling from being dismissed. "Like I said, I just wanted to say hello."

Jeff stood up and walked over to Kaitlyn, and helped her with her jacket. He looked over his shoulder at Jones. "Have a good night." He put on his own jacket, then took Kaitlyn's hand as they exited Molly's, waving to the crew as they went out the door.

"Was I rude?" he asked when they were outside.

"Not rude, but not polite either."

"She's after me. I had to shut her down."Kaitlyn stopped walking. "Wait. You **know **she's after you?"

"Babe, I might not be the smartest guy in the room, but a guy knows when a woman is on the prowl. Of course I knew."

"Well, okay then."

He looked over at her. "That's what Shay was talking to you about?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Giving me a heads up. And don't go all Marine on her. She cares about you."

"Shay's good people."

"She's worried."

Jeff moved closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Babe, Rebecca Jones is not a threat.'

"She'd better not be. Because if she even thinks about making a move on you, I'll kick her ass all the way back to the Academy."

Jeff smiled. "One thing I love about you, Kait. I love it when you're feisty."


	18. Chapter 18 Firing Line

Chapter 18 _Firing Line_

Jones watched Clarke and Kaitlyn leaving Molly's. She was furious. First, Clarke practically ignored her, and then he left right after she came over to say hello. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry with someone. She realized she was standing in the middle of the room. Slowly, she made her way over to the table where Capp, Otis, and Cruz were sitting. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

From the bar, Hermann quietly watched the exchange between Clarke, Kaitlyn, and Jones. When Clarke stood up to help Kaitlyn with her coat, Hermann couldn't stand it. "Denied!" he announced to Dawson.

Dawson gave him a look that pretty much said _'What the fuck?'_

"Jonesy got a beer and made a bee line for Clarke & Katie's table. When she got there, Clarke got up and helped Katie with her coat. They just left," he explained.

"Clarke's not playing. She's gonna be pissed," Dawson said. "I guess he knows she wants him."

"Of course he knows. He's not stupid."

"But unfortunately, she's not bright enough to pick up that he isn't interested."

"I have a feeling this is going to get ugly before too long, Dawson."

"You're probably right, Hermann."

"No, please, sit down Jones," Otis said as he vacated his chair to give it to her. He then slid over to the end chair so he sat across the table from Capp.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down.

Cruz did a quick survey of the room. "Where did Clarke and Katie go?"

"They left. Katie has a big trial tomorrow," Otis said as he reached for a pretzel.

"And you know this how?" Cruz asked.

"It's been in the paper, Cruz. Big murder case. Where have you been?"

"Obviously not reading the paper."

Jones took a drink of beer. "They been together long?"

Capp set his beer glass down. "Jones, leave it alone. Clarke is with Katie. And I'm going to give you fair warning. Katie is not one person you want to piss off."

"I was just making conversation, Capp."

"No. You're not. You're fishing. And weren't you warned about not dating in the house? You'd better think about that long and hard."

Otis' eyes widened, and Cruz's mouth hung open. Capp never lost his temper. Jones' comments had sent him over the edge.

Capp finished his beer. What had been a pleasant evening up until ten minutes ago was now one he would rather forget. He picked up his jacket and shrugged into it. "I'll see you guys back at the house."

Jones watched him leave. She was beginning to think no one wanted her company.

"Really, Jones. Clarke and Katie are probably going to get married. He's off limits," Cruz said.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Geez. What do I have to do to prove that I'm not after Clarke?"

"Stay away from him," Otis and Cruz said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19 House Fire

Chapter 19 _House Fire_

Kaitlyn entered Firehouse 51 through the truck bay. The steady tap of her heels alerted the Squad table to her presence. Severide tossed his cards onto the middle of the table.

"Clake, Katie's here. And it looks like she brought something yummy."

Jeff looked at his watch. "She's right on time. And you'll find out soon enough,' he said as he rose to greet her.

"Hey,' he said as he approached her and took the box.

"Hey yourself. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, not wanting to embarrass him in front of his coworkers.

"You gonna stay while we do this?" he asked.

"If you want me to, I will."

"Of course I want you to." He looked over to the Squad table. "OK guys, it's time," he called as he led Kaitlyn into the rec area. He placed the box on the kitchen counter.

Kaitlyn headed for Boden's office. She politely knocked on the door before sticking her head in. "Chief Boden, the guys need you in the rec area."

Boden looked up when he heard his name. "Thank you, Kaitlyn. I'll be right out."

Kaitlyn returned to the rec area and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be accounted for as she took her place beside Clarke. Clarke gave her a reassuring squeeze as he looked at Jones.

Jones looked like she was going to spit daggers. There was only one person in the world she hated more than Kaitlyn Donovan, and that person wasn't in the house. She'd lain awake at night trying to find a way to break them up.

As Boden entered the rec area, the crew started singing Happy Birthday. Kaitlyn lifted the box and lit the candles already in place on the cake. Boden smiled as he walked over to take a look at the cake.

When the singing stopped, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't ask for a better house of firefighters. They went to the wall for him and each other. He looked down at the cake- a red fire engine decorated with 51 on it. He gave Kaitlyn a cheek kiss.

"I have a feeling this was all your idea. "

"Well, not entirely," she admitted. "The guys thought you deserved something special. I just delivered the cake."

Boden looked out at his squad. "Thank you, each and every one of you. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Chief, you'd better blow out those candles before they burn down and set the house on fire," Hermann reminded.

Boden blew out the candles, then reached for the knife that Mills had set out, along with plates, forks, and ice cream.

Half an hour later, Kaitlyn said her goodbyes to Clarke and the crew. "No need to walk me to the car," she told Clarke. "I'm good."

Clarke took another bite of cake. "OK, Babe. I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a hug. "Thanks for bringing the cake."

"Anytime. Stay out of trouble tonight."

He nodded. Staying out of trouble was Kait's way of saying don't get hurt on a call.

Kaitlyn exited through the truck bay, and headed for her car.

"Donovan," she heard someone call.

She turned and found herself face to face with Jones.

"Jones," she greeted, realizing this was going to get ugly fast.

"You need to stop visiting the house. You don't belong here."

"Excuse me, _Candidate_. I didn't realize I needed _your _permission to visit 51. Especially when I have a personal invitation from _the Chief_."

"Yeah, well, every time you visit, Clarke's attention span drops because he's too busy fawning over you. We don't need that in this house"

"Funny. You're the only one that seems to have a problem with my visits. That couldn't be because you're after Jeff yourself, could it?" She advanced on Jones. "You've been warned numerous times not to start a house romance, but you just can't listen, can you? You think your Daddy's going to save your ass every time you screw up, or want something. And wouldn't he just love to know you cheated your way through the Academy? Well, little girl, this time your Daddy can't save your ass. You get one more warning. Jeff isn't interested. Stay away from him."

Kaitlyn backed up, knowing not to turn her back.

Jones came at her, fists curled up. She started to swing. Kaitlyn grabbed her arm, and sent her flying on her tush. Jones screamed.

Mills heard the commotion and hurriedly dropped the garbage into the dumpster. He headed for the noise.

"BITCH,' Jones screamed as she righted herself and lunged at Kaitlyn again. "He's MINE. I always get what I want."

"Not this time, Sweetheart."Kaitlyn stepped aside calmly, and grabbed Jones' ponytail. She pulled hard, knowing the pain it would cause. "You really ought to learn how to play nice with others. I'm not giving you another warning." She turned her around, and gave her a kick at the knees, watching her fall on her tush again. "I gave you fair warning. You, of course, didn't listen." She placed her foot on Jones' chest. "This ends now. "

Jones made an attempt to punch Kaitlyn's ankle.

"Katie, are you all right?" Mills asked as he jogged up to her and Jones.

"I'm fine, Pete. You just forgot to take out some of the trash. Girlfriend here doesn't play well with others. I had to remind her."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked down at her shoes. "Damn. My Jimmy Choos got dirty."

Pete smiled. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks, Pete, but no need. I'm fine. Really." She glanced up to see the house standing in the truck bay doorway. She gave them all a wave to let them know she was all right. "Go ahead and take the trash out. I'll see you soon."


	20. Chapter 20 Firing Squad

Chapter 20 _Firing Squad_

"Jones!" Boden yelled. 'My office! Right now!" He looked at Casey and Severide. "Matt, Kelly, I need you too."

"Yes, Chief," Casey and Severide said in unison as they followed Boden into his office. Jones arrived a few seconds later.

Boden stared at her. "What happened?" he asked.

"She was leaving and she came after me. Told me to leave Clarke alone.'

Severide crossed his arms and stared at her. Casey stared, wondering how much of what she said was the truth.

"Really? Because from where I stood, it looked like you started it."

Jones stared up at him. "Sir, I -"

"Save it," he barked. "Do you know what you did? You disrespected your Lieutenant's lady. You went after one of my guests. Kaitlyn Donovan is always welcome at 51. What you did was unforgivable. You're done for today. Go home."

Jones stared at him. She really wanted to say something else, but she knew she had better not dare. She looked at Severide and Casey for support. Not getting it, she mumbled "Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed," Boden said. As she started for the door, Boden called her back. "Jones, I know you've been warned numerous times, but you don't seem to want to listen. I will say this one time only. This vendetta you have against Kaitlyn, and this obsession you have with Clarke. You'd better get a handle on it, because I will not have you giving 51 a bad reputation. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she said as she opened the door and slinked out to the hallway.

Boden looked at Severide and Casey. "I can't have this going on in my house. And we're going to be damn lucky if Katie doesn't file a complaint."

"You want me to talk to her, Chief?" Casey asked.

"No. I'll call her in later. Thank you though."

"Anytime, Chief."

Otis dealt out cards. "Man, I can't believe she knocked Jonesy on her ass."

"I can," Mouch said as he picked up his cards.

"Well, hopefully this will be the end of it. And by the way, Otis, you owe me 20 bucks," Cruz reminded.

"Shut up, Cruz."

Casey and Severide entered the rec area. Casey picked up the paper and sat down on the couch. Severide made his way to the Squad table. "Clarke," Severide said as he motioned toward the engine area with his head.

Clarke stood up and followed Severide outside. "What's up?"

"Jones got sent home. Boden is going to call Katie and ask her in to give her side. Too bad no one saw what really happened until it was too late."

"Boden can pull the tapes."

"I'm sure he probably will. I'm sorry this happened, Man. You know we all love Katie."

"And I'm sure that is half of the problem. Jones knows it too. And she can't stand it."

"I tried to get her bounced from the Academy, but I couldn't because of who her father is."

"It's all good, Man. This way she can hang herself and you're not the bad guy."


	21. Chapter 21 Fire Reignited

Chapter 21 _Fire Reignited_

Kaitlyn's phone buzzed as she entered the house and kicked off her shoes. She checked the number and saw it looked like the Firehouse number, but the last digit wasn't correct. She pushed the Accept button.

"This is Kaitlyn," she said.

"Katie, Chief Boden down at Firehouse 51."

She heard Boden's voice, and froze. She felt her stomach flip. Something was wrong. "Chief, is Jeff all right?" she asked, trying to quell the anxiety she was feeling.

"Jeff is fine. This is about the incident earlier. Can you come down and give me your account?"

"I can. How soon do you want me there?"

"The sooner the better, if you don't mind."

"Is an hour okay? I'd really like to change my clothes and have some dinner first."

"I'll tell you what. Change your clothes, and we'll feed you dinner."

"An offer I can't refuse, Chief. I'll be there shortly."

Twenty minutes later, Kaitlyn returned to 51. Connie escorted her in to Boden's office. She greeted Boden, Severide and Casey.

"Have a seat," Boden invited. When she settled, he continued. "You're not in trouble, Kaitlyn. We just want to know what happened with Jones."

Kaitlyn took a breath. "I had just said goodbye to everyone. I told Jeff he didn't need to walk me to my car. I left the house, and was on my way to the car, and I heard Jones call me. I didn't know it was her until I turned around and saw her."

She crossed her legs and continued. "She told me I wasn't welcome at 51 and I needed to stop coming around. She said every time I am here, Jeff gets distracted. I reminded her she was the candidate in the house, and she had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do, especially since I had an open invitation from you, Chief. That's when she came at me, swinging. I took her arm and flipped her ass over tin cups. She screamed when she got up and lunged at me again. I grabbed her by the ponytail and took her down at the knee. I put my foot on her chest to keep her down. That's when Mills showed up and asked me if I was okay."

"So this is all about Clarke," Boden observed.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Well, Chief, I doubt that you've noticed, but Lieutenant Clarke is very good looking."

Casey and Severide coughed to cover their laughter.

Boden reached into his desk drawer and came up with paper and a pen. "Can you write your statement down? I'll have Connie type it up and you can sign it when she's done."

Kaitlyn nodded and accepted the paper. "I'm sorry about this, Chief. I've tried to ignore her, but when she came after me, I had to defend myself."

"No need to apologize, Kaitlyn. You did what you had to do."

She started writing. Ten minutes later, she handed the paper over to Boden. He took it and looked it over. "I'll get this to Connie. Why don't you go join everyone at dinner?"

"Thanks, Chief. You really didn't have to do this."

She entered the rec area. All eyes looked over to her. "Hey, Katie," Mills greeted. "You come to help with dinner?"

"I can if you need help," she offered.

Mills tossed her an apron. "Meatloaf. You want to peel the potatoes?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "All my life, I always get the potatoes."

"That's because you do it so well."

She reached for a knife, and started to peel.

After Kaitlyn left his office, Boden looked at Severide and Casey. "What do you think?"

"Story matches what is seen on the tapes," Casey offered.

"I think she has had enough of Jones' bullshit and she finally put an end to it," Severide said. "Chief, you know this shit with Clarke has been going on for a while. Jones has been warned by me, Casey, Capp, and others to lay off Clarke and she wouldn't do it."

"I'm aware of that, Kelly. Thank you for your input, both of you. I have some decisions to make."

"Whatever it is, Chief, you know we are behind you," Casey said before turning around and exiting the office.


	22. Chapter 22 Fire In The Sky

Chapter 22 _Fire In The Sky_

_July 4, 8:00 AM Chicago Time_

Kaitlyn woke early and slipped out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She glanced out the window, knowing it was going to be another scorcher. She didn't mind though. Today was her favorite holiday. "Happy Birthday, America!" she said softly as she started the coffee. She had a ton of prep work to do before the start of the BBQ. She and Jeff had decided that this year, they were going to host the house 4th of July BBQ. She had wanted to host it last year, but Severide and Shay had beaten her and Clarke to it. Having it being Kaitlyn's favorite holiday was a bonus. The patio had been decorated red, white, and blue, flags were flying everywhere, and bunting had been tacked up from the windows at the back of the house. Crepe paper covered doorways, and the front and back door windows.

She placed a pan of water on the stove, and turned on the gas. She opened the pantry door, and brought out a huge bag of potatoes. She filled the sink, and popped them into the cold water. She gave them a scrubbing and picked one up, starting to peel them. She giggled. "Even on my favorite holiday, I have to peel the potatoes. I should have saved them for Mills," she joked to herself.

Jeff came into the kitchen about half an hour later. He gave her a kiss on the back of the neck, then grabbed a coffee mug and sat down at the kitchen table. "Starting early?"

"Want to get it done so we can enjoy our guests," she said. She glanced at him. He looked adorable with his hair still messed from sleep and his CFD tee shirt all wrinkled. "What do you want for breakfast? I can do eggs, cereal, French Toast, or pancakes?"

"Cereal's fine. Too hot for much else."

Kaitlyn made him a bowl of cereal, poured him a glass of juice, a cup of coffee, added a banana to the cereal, and placed a container of Oikos in front of him. "Gee, Babe, you go all out for breakfast too. I was just going to run out for bagels."

"Yeah, well, having a firefighter for a boyfriend, I have to make sure there's enough food in the house," she quipped.

She made herself a bowl of cereal, and opened a container of Oikos Orange Crème. She sat down opposite him at the table.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

Jeff added cream to his coffee. "Well, I figured I'd tap the keg about noon. We should most likely have people here by then. I'll start grilling about 1. Dinner about 6. That should hold everyone over until the fireworks start at 9. Nice thing about this house is we can see the fireworks from here. No need to head down to the Navy Pier.

"Sounds good to me." I should have the potato and macaroni salads ready to go by noon. Cole slaw, I'm half tempted to just run down to the deli and pick up some."

"You need money?" he asked. "My wallet's on the dresser.

"I'm good. I'll head out as soon as I get stuff done."

_July 4__th__, 2:00 PM, Chicago Time_

The back yard was packed with firefighters, wives, girlfriends, and kids. Clarke, Capp, and Mills manned the grills, shooing away any female offers of help. "Grills are man territory," Capp announced as he picked up the grilling tongs. Burgers, hot dogs, and Brats were happily charring away on Capp's grill, Jeff was happily flipping burgers and toasting the buns, and Mills slathered BBQ sauce over chicken breasts.

"My God, Kate. You guys went all out this year," Gabriela remarked as Casey set a beer in front of her. He gave her a squeeze, and moved along to the guy table.

"I'm used to a BBQ for 500 people, Gabby. This is nothing," Kaitlyn said modestly. While she was enjoying the party, she was thinking about her family's annual 4th of July party on the ranch. She always loved being part of the celebration.

"Next year, you guys have to have the party again," Leslie chimed in. "This one puts mine and Severide's to shame."

"Hush, Leslie! Your party was fun. It's always fun when we can all hang out," Kaitlyn reminded.

_4__th__ of July, 9:00 PM Chicago Time_

Everyone was stuffed from dinner, ice cream, cake, and huge chocolate chip cookies. The kids and adults were anticipating the fireworks. Jeff slipped his arm around Kaitlyn. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good." His arm dropped from around her neck, and he reached for her hand. Quickly and quietly, he slid a ring on her finger. She looked at him. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to form the word yes. He gave her a kiss just as the first fireworks of the night lit up the sky.

Author's Note: I know you've all been chomping at the bit for a proposal, so here it is, lame as it sounds. My apologies for that. I never was, nor ever will be, a romance writer. So, this is about as good as it gets. I hope you all like it. I tried my best.


	23. Chapter 23 Fire & Ice

Chapter 23 _Fire and Ice_

As Jeff and Kaitlyn kissed, Cindy gave Leslie a poke. "I just caught a flash of light on Katie's finger," she announced.

Leslie tried to watch out of the corner of her eye.

"What's up?" Gabriela asked when she noticed Leslie's nonobserving observing.

"Cindy said she caught a flash of light on Katie's finger," she whispered. "I'm waiting to see if anything flashes."

Jeff broke the kiss, and stepped back. "Wow! I should give you a diamond ring every day."

"I only need one more."

"Soon," he promised. "As soon as we plan." He looked out at the yard full of their friends. "We need to tell them."

"Yes, we do. As soon as the fireworks are over."

"You're okay with that?"

"Hon, I'm more than ok with that."

"Well?" Gabriela asked Leslie.

"Can't really tell, and the fireworks are winding down."

Jeff spoke with the DJ. While the DJ asked for everyone's attention, Jeff and Kaitlyn made their way to the middle of the patio. He gave Kaitlyn a squeeze.

"So, I guess you all are wondering what is going on." He held up Kaitlyn's hand. "I just asked Katie to marry me. She said yes."

"I knew it!" Cindy squealed happily. She rose from the table. "I gotta see the ring!"


	24. Chapter 24 Morning's On Fire

Chapter 24 _Morning's On Fire_

"Kait?" Jeff asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kait… "

Kaitlyn shook herself out of her daydream. "I'm sorry…. "She apologized.

"You were doing some pretty heavy thinking there."

"Um. Yeah," she admitted.

"About?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"I won't laugh. I promise." He made an X over his heart. "See, cross my heart and everything."

"We had an employee on the ranch. Hopeless romantic Italian guy. Grandpa hired him. He was straight off of the plane, spoke very broken English. Very sweet guy though. Anyway, he caught me and my boyfriend at the time when I was home on leave in an empty stall. He just shook his head and said something in Italian that I didn't understand at the time. I do now."

"What did he say?" he asked, intrigued.

"He said '_l'amore la mattina porta un bambino', _which, when I ran it through my translator program, I about choked."

"Kait, work with me here. I don't speak Italian."

Kaitlyn reached out and drew his face down to hers. She gave him a series of kisses. "It translates to 'love in the morning brings a baby,' she whispered in his ear.

Jeff smiled. A kid or two was a great idea, but just not right away. In a couple of years when they were still newlyweds would be the perfect time. "Babe-"he started.

Kaitlyn raised her finger to his lips. "No worries. It's just a superstition."

"Superstitions are right more often than not," he reminded. He got out of bed and headed to the shower. He was due at 51 in an hour.

Kaitlyn got out of bed and threw back the covers. As she straightened everything up, she wondered why Jeff was freaking out so much. They had discussed having a family, but were waiting till they found a new house and were married for a year or two. Finished with the bed, she slipped into her bathrobe and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She added peppers and onions to the egg mixture, then tossed some tortillas into the oven. Growing up in Colorado, Mexican food was a constant staple. Breakfast burritos were one of her weaknesses.

"Smells good," Jeff said as he entered the kitchen.

"Coffee's ready. These will be in a minute," she said as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Kait," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I got a little freaked out."

She leaned back against him. "I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"It just kind of scared me. It was almost prophetic."

"And I'm sure when you were showering, you realized that I'm on the pill."

"Well. No. Wasn't until I saw them in the medicine chest that it reminded me."

Kaitlyn pulled the pan off of the burner. She turned around and faced him. She slid her arms around his neck. "I love you so much. More than I can ever find words. I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have. We have plenty of time for kids."

Jeff hugged her. "I love you, Kaitlyn Donovan. You're going to be a good Mom."

Jeff read the paper in the common area, but he couldn't concentrate. Kaitlyn's words from earlier in the day were still haunting him.

"Hey, Man," Mills said as he sat down next to Jeff. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

"You seem off."

"Something Kait said this morning."

"And you're not ready to share, yet."

Jeff shook his head. "Not yet."

The loudspeaker came to life as tones dropped. "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61…"


End file.
